


Perfect Teatime

by Seiryu_Cresct



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth feeds Linhardt, Kisses, Linhardt is a tease, M/M, teatime date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiryu_Cresct/pseuds/Seiryu_Cresct
Summary: This was just a simple tea date however, Byleth planned to go all out. He spent endless hours in the kitchen cooking every sort of small pastry. He brewed a fresh hot pot of Angelica Tea, knowing it was his date’s favorite. Once everything was finished being prepared, he set up the table outside. It was a warm spring day, the sun partially hidden behind the thin layers of clouds. It sent shadows across his date’s beautiful dainty face. Byleth held his breath, unable to stop the happy loving glint that illuminated his eyes. Linhardt was the very definition of beauty.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 10





	Perfect Teatime

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love these two... were my first otp and still are my top otp. Byhardt makes me so happy I hope that my stories can make other Byhardt fans happy too! I really hope you all enjoy this one!

* * *

This was just a simple tea date however, Byleth planned to go all out. He spent endless hours in the kitchen cooking every sort of small pastry. He brewed a fresh hot pot of Angelica Tea, knowing it was his date’s favorite. Once everything was finished being prepared, he set up the table outside. It was a warm spring day, the sun partially hidden behind the thin layers of clouds. It sent shadows across his date’s beautiful dainty face. Byleth held his breath, unable to stop the happy loving glint that illuminated his eyes.

Linhardt had been waiting for Byleth, the Professor a lot later than he planned the date to be. The young scholar didn’t mind, simply reading his book in the nice shade. Byleth admired his sharp features and his long, beautiful hair. He adored the bun he always put his hair up in. Linhardt was the very definition of beauty. He had to tear his gaze away to set up the table, placing the pot and their teacups first before filling up the metal pastry three tier tower. Linhardt knew Byleth was there and let him finish the preparations before he closed his crest research book, setting it aside.

“Ah… Professor. So lovely to see you and not a moment too late.” Linhardt said and chuckled softly.

Byleth rubbed the back of his neck and gave him an apologetic smile. “Lost track of time wanting to make you… one of everything?”

Linhardt’s eyes widened. “I see that. Your time and efforts are appreciated. Thank you.” Linhardt was honestly surprised he went through so much for him, no one had ever done that for him before. He always did feel the Professor was someone special, he wasn’t like anyone else. His heart was genuinely touched, a warm smile gracing his face.

Byleth sat in front of him and poured him his tea before pouring himself a cup. He stared intently at Linhardt, waiting to hear his thoughts on the tea he made. Linhardt had never been good at social queue’s and stared back at Byleth. The two stared at each other for awhile before Byleth realized he didn’t understand. He picked up Linhardt’s teacup and gently held it to his lips.

“Want to know your thoughts on it.” Byleth said.

Now it clicked in Linhardt’s head. “Ah… I see.” He responded and took a small sip of the hot tea. It definitely had a distinct flavor, warming his stomach and raising his mood more. It was not quite the Angelica Tea he was used to, but it was delicious regardless. He took another sip and smiled at Byleth.

“Wonderful tea Professor.” He told him and set the teacup down.

Relief washed over Byleth hearing the tea was successful. He grabbed a cherry danish and pressed it to Linhardt’s lips next. He stared at him as intently as before. Thankfully, this time Linhardt knew what he wanted from him and he took a small bite.

He was shocked by how sweet and delicious the pastry was. It was still warm, the pastry dough moist. He loved the sweet cherry that pulled the entire treat together. He opened his mouth for more.

Byleth grinned and fed him the entire piece. Linhardt’s eyes widened and he blinked in surprise. He didn’t expect to be fed _all_ of it. He slowly ate it and as soon as he finished, he was met with another pastry at his lips.

This one was some sort of cranberry dessert. He opened his mouth to take a bite but instead, he was fed the entire piece again. “Mmmf!” Linhardt made a surprised noise, eating the pastry.

“P-professor! Th-that is enough of tha-!” He tried speaking but Byleth only fed him another pastry. He was still staring at him, emotionless and intense.

“Mmph shhtop!” Linhardt protested, trying not to choke as he laughed. He picked up his teacup and washed down all the food with the warm pleasant tea. He could finally breathe and was about to say something when, yet another pastry was at his mouth. He realized, Byleth was going to keep stuffing him. He ate the pastry and as Byleth shoved another one in his face he finally had to decline, gently pushing his hand away.

He swallowed the food and laughed. “Byleth! Professor! That’s enough!” He wasn’t mad, continuing to laugh and shook his head.

“They are all quite delicious, but I don’t think I could eat another bite!”

Byleth laughed with him and nodded. “Alright Linhardt. Glad to see you smile and enjoy yourself.” He really meant it. Far too often he saw such solemn looks on his beautiful face. He never wanted to see that he hated the pain Linhardt felt.

“I could say the same. Those smiles of yours are quite rare, your laughs… even rarer. It makes me want to research you even more… would you allow me, Professor?” Linhardt leaned against a dainty hand, smiling at him fondly.

Byleth could never tell, when Linhardt purposely implied innuendos or if he was being genuine, no innuendo at all. Either way, he was fine with anything Linhardt wished to do to him or with him.

“You are free to, yes.” He responded.

Linhardt wasn’t expecting such a quick yes and smiled. “Excellent, I suppose we will just have to schedule another date hm?”

Byleth held his breath, date… he quite loved hearing that. “I hope to have many more dates with you, if that is alright.”

“Oh, that is  _ more  _ than alright Professor…” Linhardt let his voice drop, giving him a flirty smirk and staring at him through half lidded eyes.

Color rose to Byleth’s cheeks. He was sinfully beautiful. If Linhardt had told him one day he was a god, he would believe him and wouldn’t hesitate to be on his knees in worship. Byleth reached out and laced his fingers together with Linhardt’s. He loved how perfect their hands seemed to fit together. Linhardt blushed and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

“I love you, Professor.” Linhardt whispered, his eyes meeting Byleth’s.

“And I love you, Linhardt.” Byleth whispered back. He picked up Linhardt’s book he had on the table and lifted it to conceal their faces as he leaned in to kiss him softly. Linhardt gently held the back of Byleth’s head, angling himself to kiss him better. Byleth couldn’t believe how soft his lips were, he would have just continued kissing him if the other man hadn’t pulled away first. Linhardt left only centimeters between their lips, Byleth could smell the sweet sugar and tea on his breath. He thought he was going to kiss him again but instead, Linhardt smirked against his lips and pulled away completely.

“Thank you for a lovely date Professor. I look forward to… many more with you.” He said and turned to leave, picking up his book and tucking it into his bag. He looked back over his shoulder before purposely strutting as he left. Byleth’s eyes were locked onto those hips as they swayed with each step. Linhardt was going to be the death of him…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can find me on my twitter @KuronoHari_


End file.
